The true Ending
by EPICbrows
Summary: Based on a new ending where Hope and light get to be together again


A/N soo this is based on a whole new ending where Hope and Light get to meet again. some Norah elements enjoy. Oh I tend to have Lightning OOC around Hope sorry

As Lightning walked down the corridor she had never felt happier. The world was safe, her sister was safe and she was back where she belonged with Hope.  
She was smiling as she slipped into Hopes quarters, he was sat at his desk a stack of papers in front of him. Poor thing thought Lightning he looks so tired and beaten down. Hope turned to her "pour me another cup of coffee please love" as Lightning placed it on his desk she wrapped her arm around his chest and rested her head on his shoulder, reading his work from behind.  
"you misspelled Paradox" she pointed down, Hope looked with a chuckle "yeah I don't think pardex is right either" she said with a yawn "how long have you been awake now?"  
"three days straight" he said as he continued his written report. Lightning removed her arm and plonked herself down on his lap. Hope smiled sleepily at her, as she removed is had from the paper  
"that's enough work for today I think" she scolded "I don't know why you agreed to do Alyssa's work anyway" she sounded annoyed  
"she needed a break, to you know wrap her head around the recent events" Hope explained meekly.  
Recent events Lightning thought, yeah that what it was "and her break has nothing to do with us?"  
Hope sighed "yes of course it does" he said as he remembered their reunion

Hope was stood on the receiving platform with Noel and Sarah. New cocoon had just been launched with great success and Noel and Sarah had restored the true time line. Hope was happy, but he felt like something was missing and he knew by waiting here he would find it. Suddenly a beautiful golden light formed in from of them and in that light was a shape, a person who Hope recognized  
"its Lightning" Sarah was calling happily, her hand wrapped around Noels, as she pressed herself into his chest with tears of joy "she is back" Sarah couldn't believe her eyes, but Lightning only had eyes for one person. She ran towards Hope and crashed into his chest, laughing as she looked up "your taller now" she smiled bringing her hand up to cup his cheek "just a little" came Hopes response as he cover her hand with his own, then kissed her. There was only those two on the platform at that moment as their lips moved together "ahem" Noel cleared his throat loudly and they sprang apart. Sarah and Noel were laughing, Hope was blushing and Lightning looked mad "excuse me Noel I was in the middle of something" she said kissing Hope again  
only one person wasn't happy Lightning was back and that was Alyssa, she had huffed when Hope introduced her and been moody and mean since "it was just a crush Light im sure she will be fine soon" but Lightning wasn't convinced.

Lightning jumped up "you bed now Hope" she said pulling him up and pushing him toward the bed "now you off to sleep" she said tucking him in "I have stuff to do" she said scooping up the papers and blowing him a kiss "wait Light" she was gone with a click of his door.  
As lighting walked with purpose down the corridor she knew exactly where she was going. Lightning found her aimlessly wondering the halls, like she knew she would "there" she dumped the papers at Alyssa's feet "do your own work its running Hope ragged"  
"oh is it ruining your relationship?" the blonde replied. Lightning let that one slide "no its ruining Hope, if you cared for him as you say you do, you would let him be happy with who he wants" she turned on her heel and marched off. Lightning was tumbling to the ground as Alyssa threw herself into her "I do care for him, and he cares for me" spat the blonde, Lightning kicked her off, and stood in front of her "who could ever care for you" Lighting said with Malice "your selfish, spoiled, you lie, your a spiteful bitch Alyssa who is whining because she couldn't have something that was never hers in the first place" Her features were twisted with hate. Lightning did pity the girl in front of her sure, but she had finally had enough "he told me he loved me" the blonde said  
Lightning was laughing it was just so funny, she was holing her sides with laughter "I know that's not true" there were tears in her eyes as The blonde stood up "oh yeah how do you know that's not true? You were not always here you know"  
"because from Valhalla I saw everything" Lightning replied and walked off

Alyssa was cleaning up the papers on the floor as she sighed "I guess it cant delude myself any longer, he only saw me as a friend after all" she sighed to herself, but it didn't make her feel better. Her heart was still heavy and hurting as she sat there uncertain of where to go next. In a all honesty she though she would be gone by now returned to where ever paradoxes returned to. She felt bad about what she did to Noel and Sarah, she sighed. It wasn't her place to say who lived and died but that man in her dreams said all that would happen to them was all of their dreams would come true. On some level she had hoped they would be able to break free from their dream world, and save the future, but she knew that would mean her disappearance, except it hadn't. She was still her getting crazier with each passing day, wondering around wondering when and if it was going to happen.  
"Alyssa need some help" came a Voice, she looked up "Hi Noel, No im ok it think. Where is Sarah?"  
"oh she is coming she just left the Mog behind and went back to fetch him" at that moment Sarah came running down the hall "hey Alyssa, need some help"  
"no thanks Noel already offered to help" what was it with these couples lately Alyssa thought. They were inseparable now, she knew Sarah was engaged before she started her journey but somewhere along the line she had fallen for Noel instead and from what that woman had said (she thought with contempt) Sarah's Fiancée had gone back to 3AF after he had left the water scape and fallen for his childhood friend Lebreau so everything was alright. Alyssa had to admit herself Noel and Sarah seemed to go together well, they loved each other with passion and a sweet tenderness that made her feel hollow. "have you seen Light?" Sarah asked

"yeah she was off to Hopes room I think"  
"well" chuckled Noel "we had better not interrupt them then"  
"exactly" said Sarah and the couple chucked at some private joke "well see you around" said Sarah, as she took Noels hand and continued down the hall Alyssa felt more empty than ever.

"your back" beamed Hope from his bed "are you still awake? I thought I told you to sleep"  
" I couldn't sleep without my Light next to me" Hope said matter of fact. Lightning pulled off her clothes leaving just her vest and underwear on and slipped into bed next to Hope, snuggling into his chest she suddenly felt very sleepy. "hey Light remember when we told Snow and the others we were together?"  
"mmmmmm" Light replied  
"and they weren't shocked, they were just happy for us, despite the age difference"

"mmmmmm" Light said again  
"now im older than you its weird"  
"Hope" said lightning "shut up"  
Hope laughed and kissed her on the cheek "alright love, goodnight"  
Hope watched her as she slept and felt calm, it felt like home. He smiled as he remembered what his mom told him

"mom what does real love feel like?" Hope was only 12 but he needed to know  
"why do you want to know honey? got your eyes on someone already" she teased  
"mom" Hope said embarrassed "just answer will you"  
"hmmmm how do I explain it? There are many kinds of love honey. There is the all consuming passion kind of love, where you are like fire and sparks, but sometimes that can fizzle out. Then there is platonic love, where you love someone without sexual feelings, mainly family and friends feel this" she smiled "then there is the love that feels like home"  
"Home?" Hope asked  
"yes the feeling of knowing where you belong, of where your heart is. The feeling of safety and a place you can always go to, that love Hope is the one that will never end"  
"and that how you feel about dad?"  
"yes" she replied and kissed his forehead

That's how Hope felt about Lightning, he knew it from the first time they kissed, she was home, she was warm and loving and safe. Always there for him. Hope fell asleep happy.

Alyssa walked through the streets of new Cocoon, not knowing what she was doing  
"halt" said a harsh voice "you are a researcher for the academy correct?"  
"yes and im here to talk" Alyssa said sternly. She was in rebel territory now and on very dangerous ground "state your business" said the voice again "My name Alyssa Zaidelle, and I know how you can bring down Hope Estheim" The soldiers let her in.

Hope awoke feeling refreshed, his arms wrapped around Lightning who was still asleep. He kissed her awake, she responded sleepily. Hope pulled away grinning "my my someone is awake early" said Lightning smiling, as she threw herself at him kissing him until she was dizzy. She pulled her top off smiling at his appreciative eyes as the raked her exposed breasts, and he he caressed them. She put her hand under the covers finding her prize as she puled it free gently massaging it. Hope moaned as she worked down there, he couldn't hold his breath he was riding on waves of pure pleasure, as he worked on her breasts. Lightning stopped to pull his trousers off, and slowly lowered herself onto him slowly moving up and down. They moved together old and new experiences merging as they climbed higher and higher, touched heaven and crashed back down to earth. "well" Lightning panted "that was a good wake up call" Hope buried himself in her shoulder, The covers were on the floor, and the bedding was a mess, Hope didn't care he was right where he wanted to be right now. work could wait reality could wait, except it couldn't. The door swung open, white flashed before his eyes as he felt the cold kiss of silk on his skin. Lights cheeks were flushed

"don't you ever knock Noel" she growled, Noel had gone pink obviously he had seen their naked embrace.

"sorry sis" he grinned. Ugh thought Lightning another of Sarah's boyfriend who felt the need to call her sister "what do you want?" she asked tetchily  
"well your sister misses you, after all you live in the same building but rarely see her"  
Hope sighed Light was using a lot of her free time on him, but he didn't want her to disappear on him again and wanted to keep her close "go see your sister Love I need to get back to work anyway"  
"your sure" Lightning looked at Hope "ok then" she turned to Noel "get out so I can get dressed please"  
Lightning dressed quickly in her academy uniform, she wasn't a member but it was the only clothes available at the time and they were quite comfy. Hope was getting dressed too, shame she thought.  
"Light" Hope sounded serious, Lightning spun around and saw Hope on one knee. The room was spinning she needed to hold onto something "Light, will you marry me?"  
Lightning was shaking "YES" she screamed and launched herself into his arms, as he slipped the engagement bracelet on her wrist. She had all she had ever needed "you are my Hope and I love you"  
"your the Light of my life, I love you too" and that moment was perfect

"your late" Sarah scolded her sister hugging her

"im sorry I haven't seen you much" Lightning replied  
"Its ok I understand after all your not the only one who blows me out for Hope. I cancelled for Noel the other day" she smiled  
"true"

they had a great Day shopping for new clothes. Lightning was not bothered too much but Sarah was having fun "do you think Noel will Like this?" Sarah Inquired holding up a pink summer dress  
"uh yeah sure" Lightning replied monotone. she didn't have a clue what Noel would like.  
Sarah could see her sister getting fed up with all these clothes and changed tact "lets go in there" she said. The shop was wonderful Lightning thought, so many different weapons hung on the wall, but none like her gun-blade, her old faithful companion when it came to battle. Sarah looked interested too "you know I think Mog is better than all of these" she said plainly "hey look they have Hope's boomerang" she said grinning "I always thought it was silly" Sarah grinned at he sister  
"yeah Hope's weapon of choice was unique alright" Lightning laughed  
"so what was it that made you fall for the 16 year old boy anyway Claire" teased Sarah  
"I was about to ask you the same about Snow" Lightning shot back  
"ouch I deserved that" Sarah said "but no seriously what was it?"  
" he was there when I needed him, he was venerable yet strong, compassionate yet tough. He always questioned himself and yet he had a heart that believed. He was a million contradictions in one person. Loads of people fell for him and yet he chose me, he knew what he wanted and seized it" Lightning finished with a smile.  
"so where do you want to lunch?"  
"um cant we just eat here"  
"sure" came Sarah's breezy reply  
"hoping your run into Hope are we" she teased as they sat down in the academy café

"no" said Light running her hand over her forehead  
"what is that!" Sarah exclaimed, looking at her sisters wrist There was an ornate bracelet hanging there. Fine chain links made up with the initials H.E and C.F overlapping, and a pink and green crystals at his base  
"Its beautiful"Sarah said examining it "so what the occasion?" Lightning turned pink "its an engagement bracelet Sarah" Sarah looked stunned before leaping up "your marring Hope" she screamed everyone was looking at them now "Sarah calm down" Lightning tried with no avail

"your marring Hope yes oh maker yes. You two are perfect" she was jumping up and down causing a scene "im sorry everyone but she is getting married to the man who has been waiting for her for over 500 years, your Director" Sarah screamed. Lightning blushed and looked down but not before her eyes caught Alyssa's pained ones.

It was the day Alyssa thought grimly, weeks of planning had come to this. It had taken a while to convince Tor the leader of the rebels that they didn't need to kill Hope just his spirit, and then Alyssa could have what was left over. It was her price for helping them. Sure she felt guilty but watching Lightning and Sarah swan around making wedding plans was too much for her. The time she walked into Hope's office only to find him and Lightning in an intimate embrace, was all making her numb, but what was the last straw was when Lightning came up to her and said softly "im sorry Alyssa I truly am" and walked away. Yes she felt guilty but she also felt a deep anger that wouldn't subside as Alyssa stood there watching the person who had ruined her life she felt grim satisfaction. "everyone already knows though Hope" Lightning complained "I know love but we need to make a public announcement all the same"  
Lightning huffed, Hope kissed her she was cute when she looked all moody and steely, it reminded him of the first time he fell for her. "I suppose that makes up for this" Lightning had a smile playing around the edges of her mouth. She really hated public speaking or being in the lime light that was more her sisters thing she though with a sigh, but still she loved Hope she would get through this somehow.

Alyssa saw them kiss and anger bubbled inside of her, did they have to flaunt their love all the time they were worse than movie stars sometimes, grumble Alyssa to herself. "over there is the best vantage point" she pointed to a high platform "the patrol route doesn't go through there either, and there are still gangplanks for a quick exit"  
The man nodded at her and walked away, as he did he dropped some paper Alyssa looked at it "no" she cried aloud the name on the paper wasn't the intended target at all, she tore through the crowd as fast as possible.

"ready?" Hope held out his hand, while Lightning mumble this is pointless again  
"Citizens of Bhunivelze, I Hope Estheim have decided to" he didn't get much further "Director" screamed Alyssa "duck" Lightning looked up and saw him, she tackled Hope to the floor "what's going on?" Hope said confused, but Lightning was on her feet running and jumping up the struts to the snipers position "wow" gasped Alyssa "she is magnificent"  
"I know" came Hopes reply  
Lightning was already bearing down on the sniper "please I have a family" he cried  
"you picked the wrong job then" sneered Lightning cutting him down, as the crowd cheered  
"My Future bride folks" Hope said with a flourish as she jumped back down beside him, and held him close. Lightning was looking around for Alyssa but she was gone

Alyssa felt it the instant she read the name, but ignored it. She felt tingly all up her body like she was falling apart, but first she had to do something, warn Hope  
as she was running it felt like the seems of her body were coming undone "Director" she called "duck" but she was powerless to help him more, instead she was frozen. After what felt like an eternity Lightning struck down the assassin but Alyssa couldn't ignore the feeling any more, she was coming apart, she stood up and walked away from Hope, from Bhunivelze from her life as she finally dissipated.

"im sorry" the words echoed in Lightnings head. She had first heard them after the Announcement, and although no one else seemed to remember Lightning knew the voice belonged to a young blonde girl "it was my fault I wanted to kill you and take your place I was wrong please forgive me" and Lightning had, just as she did now re hearing them "You look great sis" Sarah grinned from the corner "I wish mom was here to see this day"  
"me too Sarah me too"  
"Hope is going to be stunned"  
"Noel will be too" said lightning looking at her sister in her golden dress  
"nah it will be all eyes on the bride"  
Lightning heard the music and rose from her seat "well its time to greet my Future" Lightning smiled. Hope looked nervous as he stood there in a Tux, Noel who was his best man kept on laughing at him but as soon as he saw Lightning the fear vanished. It took all their might not to run to each other that second.  
"Hope Estheim do you take Claire Farron to be your wife?"  
"I do"  
"Claire Farron do you take Hope Estheim to be you husband?"  
"I do"  
"then this bond shall be sealed with a kiss, as their lips joined Everyone cheered and clapped but she could here another girl cheering too Alyssa was finally happy.

The end


End file.
